children of God
by Andrea2575
Summary: Akihito was an orphan who was staying at an all boy orphanage call Children of God. He was happy there and was well looked after until Asami started to shower him with attention. Attention that Father Sudou believes should be his.
1. Chapter 1

Right at the edge of Tokyo there is an orphanage for boys call Children of God. It was a large three stories orphanage that house and schooled most of Tokyo's orphan boy's. On the top floor you had the bedrooms that held ten to sixteen boys in each, two different bathrooms on each end of the building that had enough toilets so there was never a line and two bathing areas as well. The second floor was were most of the schooling was held except for arts that was held on the first floor. The first floor had the kitchen and dining area as well as two living areas for special occasions and gatherings. The building was surrounded by greenery and plenty of toys for the children to play with, the children under the age of 11 had a private, enclosed area to play so they wouldn't get hurt or lost in the thick trees.

The staff there were all nuns of different ages from 20 to 80 but were all loving to the kids, yes some were more forceful with the rules, but it came from a good place. Father Lee, who ran the orphanage was at the old age of 80's and had put his heart and soul into making this place a loving, caring, and high learning home for the ones who didn't have a place to call home. He felt that if they were given the same treatment as children with parents that they would succeed in life and bring with them a since of humility that was needed in the world. Photos covered his wall of the yearly pictures taken with all the kids and staff members as well as pictures that the kids drew or took themselves. He adored and took great pride in each one of them.

Today was going to be a very special day as he was going to announce his retirement and his replacement. The young man at 34, Father Sudou Shuu had been taken under Fathers Lee care for over 10 years where he had school and mold him into his perfect apprentice. Father Lee felt he still had some things to learn but with his health becoming a problem he didn't have much choices. He would just have to pray that Father Sudou would rise to the occasion and make him proud.

Walking through the second floor where classes are in session he could hear some laughter, pencils writing the lesson on paper, educated talking from both teachers and students and some gossip/batter from some kids who think they were being quite and sneaky. Laughing softly to himself he couldn't help but think about how he was going to miss this. This was his life for the last 40 years and he had enjoyed every second of it.

Making his way down to the first floor to see the how the art programs were going he was meet with an empty photography room. Curious he went outside to see if they were once again taking pictures of the wildlife and the lush greenery surrounding them. Sure enough, he saw several students taking pictures and some even went to pose for some.

"Sister Mary, how are you today?" Father asked. Sister Mary was a 42-year-old who looked more like 30 with her long light brown hair and sparkling green eyes. Her face had no sign of aging but carried a wisdom look that one can only get through more experience in life.

"Father, pleased to see you so early in the day. I'm doing very well, sorry for the sudden field trip but Aki had found the perfect place to take pictures at and wanted to share it with the class." The Sister said, and both shared a knowing but kind smile.

Aki, or full name Akihito was a 13-year-old who had a strong passion for photography and he loved to share it with anyone who would give him a minute of their time. He was a beautiful child with his shoulder length silver hair that he kept in a pony tail, he had light blue eyes that shimmered with such joyfulness but was equally matched with a look of wildness from time to time, and he had pale unblemished skin that was almost always painted with a pink tent from being over worked or over exited. As angelic as he looked and acted there were times when he became quite a handful. He had a stubborn streak to him that outshines his need for adventure but no more than an inch. He could be hot headed at time and has at more than one occasion lashed out violently but above all he was a caring and loving soul. He would often be seen standing up to bulling and making sure everyone was being fair. He did everything in his power to help someone who were hurt or sad and would do anything to get you to smile.

"Father!" both the Sister and the Father turned to see a very excited and slightly damped Aki running towards them waving one of his arms about his head while the other kept a tight grip on his camera. "You won't believe the shots I got today! After breakfast I went out to explore a little and found a place where there is a fallen tree that left a space open for light to shine down and it created some incredible pictures. Would you like to see?" In his excitement to show off the new pictures he fails to wait for an answer and was instead all ready shoving the screen in front of the Fathers face to see. Not at all put off by the suddenness of it, the Father just carefully looked through the pictures and made comments here or there about the ones he liked and why he favored them.

Pleased with the feed back Aki got he was making his way back to the building to upload the pictures and start editing when he was stopping by Sister Mary. "And where do you think you're going dripping wet?"

Confused Aki turned to look at the Sister before he looked down at himself and sure enough there was a small puddle at his feet that was growing larger the more he stood there. Sighing, Aki looked back at the Sister and replied, "To my room to get changed."

"Shower first, I don't want you getting sick. If you hurry you might have enough time before class is over to edit a few of your pictures." Sister said while putting a soft hand on his back and pushing him towards the door.

Needing no more encouragement, Aki took off running to the stairs to get a quick show and a change of clothes. The Father laughing lovingly to himself at the action of the youngster before he too made his way back to his office to finish off some paper work. "Ill see you at tonight's dinner Sister Mary." A polite bow of heads was exchanged and then they were both off to complete their jobs.

Aki had finished his shower in record time and was almost done putting his shoes back on when he heard some voices from the hallway. Finding it odd that someone would be up here at this time he creep up behind the door and peeked out to see what was going on. There he saw two strange men talking to Father Sudou. One of the men had a short-buzzed cut of brown hair, his eyes were hidden from view from some dark glasses. He was built like a house with broad shoulders and a muscular frame, in fact he was so muscular that Aki could have swore that he didn't have a neck. Even though he was a large man with a very serious face Aki thought that he had no presence at all. The other man was another story.

He was taller than the other and just as well built but he had a neck. His black hair was kept longer in the front but trimmed short in the back, the longer strands were gelled back with a few strands left just over his right eye. His eyes were a strange gold color and had a hard/serious look to them that Aki didn't like but could look away. Even though this man was very good looking, the hottest guy he had ever seen if Aki was being honest, he made Aki scared. Something about this man screamed danger.

"Don't worry Asami, I won't let you down. "Even though Father Sudou said this quietly Aki still managed to hear it from behind the door.

"I hope not, word has it that you are going to oversee this orphanage soon and I don't want this new development to distract you from your other job." Asami took a break to place a cigarette in his mouth, he turned slightly to the left to allow glasses to light it for him. While his head was turned Aki could have sworn that he looked right at him and smirked, scared he quickly turned so he was out of eye sight and prayed to the Lord that he was mistaken. He must have been because Asami began talking again as if he wasn't there. "Last time you let me down I lost $100,000 yen and the only reason why you are still breathing is because of your connections but there is a limit to my patience and I will not allow a second time to happen. Am I clear."

Even though Aki didn't understand what he was talking about, the tone was enough to cause a shiver to run down his spine. Father Sudou however seemed to not be effect by this because his reply sounded almost cheerful, "Thank you for giving me a second chance sir. You won't regret it."

Seeming done with the conversation Asami ordered, "Take Kirishima to your office to finalize the documents. Ill join you in a moment." Glasses, who was now known as Kirishima, bowed to Asami before placing a hand under Father Sudou left elbow and steered him to the stair and down to the second floor.

"How long are you going to keep hiding for little one?"

Fear shot through Aki like never before, not only was he spotted but he was now being called out by this very dangerous man. Even though his whole body screamed at him to run, instead he took a small breath and open the door to reveal himself to this stranger. Not wanting to seem weak or scared to the older man he squared his shoulders and walked over to him, not one to be fooled, however, he did stop when there were a few feet away to ensure he could make a fast get-a-way if needed.

"Strangers are not allowed on this floor with out a visitor pass and with a staff member." Aki informed him while meeting his eyes head on. Yes, Aki was terrified but that didn't mean that he was going to back down.

"It was my understanding that you brats were supposed to be in class. Ditching, are we?" Asami took a step closer and seemed to grow a full foot taller. Any other person would have back down, but Aki was too focused on the fact that this man called him and his friends "brats" and then accused him of ditching. Ditching was a very serious offence around here.

"Excuse you! We're not brats! Just because were young doesn't mean you can degrade us and I would never ditch. Ditching is absolutely stupid, you miss class only to have to do more work than what was assigned, and you get no dinner for a week! Who in their right minds would do that to themselves. And for your information I needed to change my cloths because I slipped into a puddle but unlike you I am allowed up here whenever I want." Once again Aki was challenging him to leave as if Asami feared being caught.

Asami eyes lit up with amusement and for the first time he seemed to really take in Aki's appearance while he took a long drag of his cigarette. Asami seemed pleased with what he saw because he smirked and took a couple more steps forward, so they were now in touching distance. "What's your name kid."

"Why should I tell you something so personal."

"I believe it only fair seeing how you must have gotten mine from your eavesdropping and not to mention the sensitive information you heard as well. Of course, if you still chose not to share your name I can always just give you one." Instead of answering Aki just scoffed at him which seemed to only amuse him more as he laughed at the boy. "No, then I guess its up to me. How about wildcat or kitten? I think kitten suites you better with you being a child and all."

Aki face and ears had turned red and his little hand tremble a little at being called a kitten of all things. Asami took in the sight in front of him and was pleased to see this fearless child get mad at his obvious tease.

"Akihito! Akihito is my name and the only name that I will reply to! Not kitten or wildcat or whatever else you think of, just Akihito."

"Last name?"

"I don't have one." Asami was shocked to hear this but didn't let it show to the child. Instead he took a moment to take another drag off his cigarette and look at the boy again. Even though what he had said was indeed sad he didn't look like it affected him at all. It was a fact to him and noting more. Akihito also seemed to have calmed down some since his hands had stopped shacking and the color left his face, but his facial expression was still set in a stubborn one. "Now care to share what you're doing here?"

"Sorry but this is an adult matter and children like you shouldn't get involved." Suddenly Asami took the last steps forward so there was no room left between them and lean down so he could whisper into Akihito's ear. "I wouldn't mention what you heard either, unless you want me to punish you Akihito." Leaning back slightly so they were looking eye to eye and breathing the same breath. "I assure you that punishment will be like nothing you have experience before."

Akihito allowed himself to be scared and he swallowed his comeback. He took a step back and was able to gain his compose again with a calming breath. "Are you going to hurt my family?" Akihito ask in a serious voice and Asami saw the pain in his eyes that he tried to hide. "I will keep quite if you promise not to hurt anyone of my family members."

Taking a moment to appreciate the strong loyalty the child had for the orphanage or family as he called it. It was rare to find one willing to put themselves in harms way to protect the ones they cared for and yet here was a small child willing to do just that. Asami was liking this child more and more. Not only was he brave and honest but he was loyal and could be strong when need be.

"No harm will fall on the orphanage or your family, with or without your silence. I don't harm the innocent if I can avoid it." Releasing a big breath, Akihito seemed like the weight of the world had lifted off his shoulders hearing the news.

"Then I heard nothing." Determine blue eyes meat with gold ones in an understanding.

"Good. Then shouldn't you be getting back to class Akihito."

Aki's eyes lit up with surprise. "Oh no, history! Sister Ava is going to be so mad at me." With that Aki sprinted passed Asami and down the steps and out of Asami view. Smoking the last of his cigarette, Asami tossed it out the closes window and made his way down to were Father Sudou and Kiristima were waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thankfully Aki didn't get into any trouble for being late to history because Sister Mary had called ahead and let Sister Ava know what had happen. After that the rest of the day went on as usual until dinner.

Father Lee stood up after 10 minutes into desert and ask for everyone attention. "I'm sure you are all aware of my health issues this last year and unfortunately I will only be getting worst as time goes on. This place is not just a job to me but is a place I call my home and you all my family. Even though I would give anything to spend just one more year with all of you God has a different plan so as of tomorrow I will no longer be in charge, instead I am handing the honor over to Father Sudou and am officially retiring." Immediately the room buzzed. Children looking confused and talking amongst on another in disbelief and shock over the news. Akihito sat there quiet as he got an uneasy feeling about Father Sudou taking over after the conversation he had just overheard.

"Now I know this may come as a shock to you all, but I can assure you that Father Sudou is more than qualified and I trust he will continue to make this place a home to all those in need. You children are my first and main priority and I want you all to have the best life can offer and I believe that you can achieve that with his guidance."

Once they were dismissed to move, groups of children gathered around Father Lee to give their goodbyes and wish him well. Others moved to Father Sudou to congratulate him and the rest just talked among themselves and moved into a different room to hang out before bedtime. Aki went to sit outside by the back door with his two best friends Takato and Kou.

"Man, I did not expect that. I knew the old man wasn't feeling good but to be so bad off that he has to leave us, what's wrong with him anyways?" Kou asked.

"I don't know, some kind of cancer." Takato answers, he and Kou continued their conversation about the retirement while Aki sat there pretending to read a book for his language arts class. He couldn't help but replay the scene he had just witness between Father Sudou and Asami and had a sneaky feeling that it would affect the orphanage in a negative way. He never really talked to Father Sudou before, but the limited time spent together he seemed nice and showed interest in the children.

"Hello, earth to Aki. You still in there?" Kou asked as he waved a hand in front of Aki's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I was just trying to read this book for class." Rubbing the back of his head was a dead give away that he was lying. Sharing a look both Kou and Takato sat beside their friend to show a united front.

"Hay, you know if something is the matter you can always talk to us." Takato said with a smile.

"Yay, were always here for you. I mean, we know how close you are with Father Lee, so it would be no surprise if you were upset." Aki not knowing what to say just kept quite and allowed his friends to believe that was what was bothering him. He felt guilty for having to lie but he made a promise and he wasn't going to go back on his word.

Thankfully he was saved when they heard a nun call out for shower time and the three boys quickly made their way to the showers and soon after bed.

A month has passed, and all seemed to go on as normal with the only difference was that Father Sudou was in charge. Aki got to talk with the Father from time to time and began to like him. He was always kind and offered help when needed and he seemed to be very intelligent. By the end of the month Aki started to feel stupid forever questioning the Fathers intention with the orphanage.

It was Saturday night and pass curfew when Aki saw Asami again. Aki was sitting on a window ledge taking pictures of the storm they were having. He was in the small library off in the corner so if someone was doing a checkup they wouldn't find him. Completely focus on the scene in front of him that he didn't even notice the figure creeping up behind him until his camera was plucked from his hands. Spooked, Aki turned around quickly and came face to face with Father Sudou.

"Akihito what are you doing up this late. Curfew was over an hour ago." Father said while helping Aki down from the ledge.

"Sorry father but I couldn't miss the opportunity to take some pictures of this incredible storm. I swear I wasn't doing anything wrong, I just love lightning storms." Giving him his best puppy dog eyes and hoping not to get into any trouble. It seemed to work too since Father sighed and handed him back his camera.

"I'll let you off the hook this one time, now hurry off to bed before someone else sees you." Giving Aki a gentle push on his back towards the door but unfortunately the door was blocked by a person that Aki kind of wish he would never run into again.

"Sneaking around again I see, Akihito." Asami said as he looked down at the younger male with amusement in his eyes. Aki was surprised for less than a second before he snapped out of it.

"I'm not sneaking around, I was just taking pictures of the storm. Nothing ILLEGAL about that, right?" emphasizing the word illegal to try to get some rise out of Asami but all he got was a little chuckle. Father Sudou on the other hand was shocked by not only Aki indication but from the laugh, until now he had never heard Asami chuckle but he didn't allow it to show on his face.

"Asami-san, you know Akihito?" Father Sudou asked with a blank face as he came to stand right beside Aki.

"Yes, I had the pleasure of running into him last time I was here." Asami said while keeping his eyes on the boy in question missing how Sudou's eye widen before he quickly fixed his expression. Reaching forward he snatched the camera out of Aki's hands with easy.

"Hay, that's mine! Give it back!" Aki demanded, as he went to reach out to try to get his camera back he was stopped with a strong grip on his shoulder, enough to make him wince out in pain.

"Akihito! You will not talk that way to a guess and the camera is property of the orphanage not you." Father said in a stern voice as he held Aki in place. "Now apologize."

Embarrassed by being scolded, Aki turned red before he apologized. "I'm sorry for being rude Asami but that really is my camera so please be carefully."

"Don't worry little one I will be careful. Besides how did an orphan come into possessing such an expensive equipment?" Asami asked as he looked through the pictures taken by Aki. He was shocked by the talent the little one showed, clearly, he took this very seriously and put a lot of effort into them.

"Father Lee bought me this at my 11th birthday." Moving around so he was on his tip toes beside Asami to see the pictures he was looking at. Seeing the little one struggle to look, Asami got down so he was on one knee and brought the camera over so they both could look through them. Pride filled Aki as he looked at his own work and it showed through his voice as he explained some of the pictures to Asami and what he plans to do with them once he's able to edit them.

Standing there, Father Sudou couldn't help but feel like he was intruding. Here stood the most feared man in all of Japan and he was kneeling beside some child as if they were equals. Using a soft voice and an amused but kind expression as he added in some suggestions ever now-and-then. The only face he has ever seen the man make was one of indifference and cold, even when he witnesses him killing someone. Now knowing that this side of him exist he wanted it all for himself and grew angry watching some nobody getting all the attention and care that he wanted.

"Akihito, I think that's enough. Like I said before its past your bedtime and us adults have somethings we need to discuss. Now off to bed." Father Sudou said with a controlled voice so he didn't give anything away but Asami was smarter than that I saw right through it and narrowed his eyes at the Father.

"Oh, sorry Father. I'll head back now." Retrieving for his camera from Asami hands he was making his way to his room, but the camera was once again taken from his hands.

"I'll hold on to this till morning to make sure we don't have another situation like this one. Come to my office in the morning and I'll give it back to you then." Father Sudou said as he held the camera.

"But…. okay, I'll see you in the morning Father. Good night." Bowing respectfully to the two older males before he made his way out with his shoulder slump down indicating that he wasn't happy about being departed from his camera.

"I apologize for the intrusion of Akihito, he can be a handful when he wants to." Father said as he leads them both out of the library and into his new office.

"Akihito is not the one I am concerned about." Once more the cold and uncaring face and voice was back.

"Yes sir, please come in and make yourself comfortable." Father Sudou said and shut the door behind him for privacy. Father already knew what this meeting was about and was not looking forward to it.

Asami took the seat that was usually the Fathers chair behind the desk to show dominance. Out of nowhere, Kirishima appeared behind the Father and pushed him down into a chair right across from Asami.

Taking out a cigarette and placing it in his mouth, Asami waited for Kirishima to light it and get a long drag from it before starting into their discussion. "When you got promoted you assured me that you could still handle the job I gave you. Swore that no matter what you would put my needs before anyone's and, yet your shipment was missing some product. Care to explain why I had to hear this from Kirishima and not from you?"

"I am deeply sorry about this mishap. Once I figured out that some of the product was missing I wanted to deal with it myself to prove to you that I could indeed handle both jobs at once. I apologize for not calling and informing you, but I am pleased to say that I have recover the product and I am having it transferred as we speak." Hoping that the last part would make Asami happy and excuse him for not reaching out when he should have.

"And you think that makes it all okay? How do I know that this product isn't some cheep knock off that your trying to pass off as mine to save your own ass?" The shift in the air was the only indication that Asami was upset. His voice and expression however remained mutual.

"Asami-san, I would never do that to you! I have been wanting to work beside you for a very long time and I would never want to spoil your name. I admit that I made a mistake not calling you, but I assure you that this is your missing product and that something like this will never happen again."

Silence seemed to stretch on as Asami sat there and thought over what Father Sudou was saying. Its true that the Father has always shown his devotion to him and proven to be reliable in the past, but this cannot be over looked so easy. "I am willing to give you one more chance, but know this, if something like this occurs again or if I find out your double crossing me in anyway, I will dismiss you."

Knowing Asami well enough to understand that dismiss really meant death, Father shivered in fear before he bowed his head. "Yes, I understand. You have nothing to fear from me, I will not let you down a second time."

"Good, then I will see myself out." Standing, Asami was fallowed out by Kirishima leaving behind the Father with only his thoughts. Making his way to the chair that Asami was occupying he sat down and looked at Aki's camera. Turning it on he began looking through it before he came to a stop. There, in the viewfinder was Asami back as he was walking away from the child. The date indicated that it was taken a month ago, the last time Asami came to the orphanage.

Jealous and anger filled the Father as he remembered the moment the two shared in front of him. He had work far to hard to get notice by Asami and he would be damned if he would be replaced by a mere child who was unworthy of Asami attention. He decided that tomorrow morning when Aki came to retrieve his camera that he would set things right again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up early Sunday morning Aki hurried out of bed and across the hall to the bathrooms to quickly wash his face and brush his teeth before he changed his cloths and rush down to the Father's office to retrieve his camera. It was the first time since he gotten the camera as a birthday gift that he spent a night away from it. Saying Aki was extremely attach to the camera was an understatement but seeing as it's one of the few things he owns it was completely understandable as well.

Knocking on the door he waited to hear an invitation to come in before he opened the door. "Good morning Father Sudou. Sorry again for last night, I didn't mean to intrude or be rude to your guest and I promise to never do it again so…. Can I have my camera back pleeeeasse?" Hoping the apology and promise would be enough to get out of trouble, he was told last night that he wouldn't be punish for being up after curfew but that didn't mean he was safe for getting loud with a guest.

Father Sudou sat behind his desk with the camera in front of him. He didn't say anything at first choosing to look Aki up and down instead. Feeling uncomfortable with the stare down, Aki began to shift between his two feet and scratch the back of his head. "Um Father Sudou?"

"Akihito please tell me again how you came into possessing this camera. You said Father Lee bought it for you correct?" Father Sudou ask still not handing over the camera.

"Yes, that's correct Father. He wanted to help support me with my passion of photography."

"I have looked through your pictures and I can see that you are very good at it. If you continue with your hard work I have no doubt that your will be famous for your work, one day." Smiling at Aki. Pleased to hear such high praised, Aki gave him a big smile and his eyes lit up. Before he could say anything however, the Father spoke again. "But it seems you have poked your nose where it doesn't belong. Taking pictures of people without their permission is very bad Akihito and could lead to you getting hurt or possible to your death." Turning the camera around to show the picture of Asami.

Aki grew silent as he processed the situation. "Asami said that as long as I didn't say anything no one would get hurt." Aki tried.

"This doesn't look like you kept silent now does it. I don't want to see you get hurt Akihito so please believe me that this is for your own good."

"What do you mean? Look I'll delete the picture, it's not saved anywhere, and I promise to never talk to Asami again, just please give me my camera back." Aki started to panic as Father Sudou made his way over to the already lit fire place just to the left of Aki.

Not stopping or even turning around, the Father tossed the camera into the flames with no remorse. A loud cry could be heard as Aki came running forward to the burning camera. Kneeling he reached forward to try and pick it out of the flames only to retreat from the burning sensation. Sitting there he began to cry as he watched his most prize possession being destroyed, not thinking of his already burnt hands he reached once more and manage to pick the camera out of the fire place.

"I'm sorry Akihito but trust me when I say its for your own good. Asami isn't the man you think he is. If he found out you took a photo of him without his permission, he would have hurt or even killed you." There was no kindness in the voice of the Father as he calmly sat back down and watched the crying boy.

Clutching the melted camera to his chest he tried to turn it on only to have to see a lit blank screen before it turned itself off. Openly weeping, Aki stood up and ran out of the room still holding the camera to his chest not bothering to reply to the Father. He was just about to run outside when Sister Mary saw him. She tried to call out to him, but he ignored her and continue to run. Worried over the child she did her best to follow him. After a while he finally stopped running and sat down on the grass still crying.

"Aki, sweetie. What happened?" Sister Mary asked as she caught up to him she put a hand on his shoulder and tried to get him to turn to her. "Aki, did something happen? You can tell me anything, you know that." Hearing the boy cry harder filled her with more worry over the child's well being so she pulled Aki around to look at her only to be horrified to see the child covered in blood. "AKIHITO! YOUR BLEEDING!" yelling in shock and fear, the sister bent down and picked up the child and quickly made her way back to the building to get him looked at. Thankfully Aki was a small child or she would never had made it back on her own.

Reaching the building she hurried and carried him into the kitchen where Sister Lou was helping make breakfast. Sister Lou was there go-to nurse at the orphanage and unless it was serious she could take care of any injuries. "Sister Lou, Akihito is hurt." Frantically she called out.

Needed no more incentive, the sister sat Aki down to look over him. There was indeed a lot of blood that worried Sister Lou but upon looking at the child's hands she began to calm down. Taking the camera out of Aki hands she leads the boy to the skin to wash the blood off and to see the damage. Having no will power to fight back, Aki allowed himself to be manhandled.

Once washed Sister Lou could see the second degree burns on his hands. Looking over at the now destroyed camera she could already guess what had happened. "Sister Mary he is going to be fine, but I am going to need somethings from my room if you please. I'll need gauze, bandages, numbing cream for burns and the anti-infection spray as well as the anti-inflammation cream please." Sister Mary nodded and hurried to complete the order.

"Now Akihito, care to explain what happened here." Sister Lou asked as she continued to clean the burned hands. After a good minute of silence, the sister figured that Akihito wasn't going to answer her, so she tried for a different approach. "You know, Father Lee is going to be heart broken when he finds out what happened. He always loved receiving your photos. Nothing seemed to make him happier than seeing your art worked framed inside his office and living quarters. Don't you want the person responsible to be punish for taking that away from you. You took such great care of that camera, please just tell me who did this." Again, she was meat with nothing but silenced.

Sighing to herself she went about fixing Akihito up once Sister Mary returned with the supplies. Having the hands bandaged up tightly was going be an inconvenience for some time seeing how he wouldn't be able to hold anything for a while but it had to be done. Once it was all done Sister Mary helped Aki down from the counter where he was sitting for the treatment.

"Would it be okay if I stayed in my room today. I don't feel like socializing." Aki asked in a small voiced and kept his head down. The two sisters had never seen the child act in such a way. He seemed so defeated and hurt that it tugged at their hearts.

"I don't seem the harm in sleeping a day away occasionally. Go ahead and stay in bed today and tomorrow, if you need anything please call for someone to help you okay sweetie?" Sister Mary said kindly. Nodding his head, he picked up his camera and went straight to his room. He set the camera down at the foot of his bed and just sat their and looked at it for some time before the tears started up again. Feeling broken, Aki ripped the covers off the bed and curled up into a ball in the bed before covering himself with the blanket. As he sobbed himself to sleep he swore to stay away from that evil man who he had trusted.

Aki didn't know what hurt more, his hands or his pride. Since it hurt him too much to hold things Father Sudou volunteered to help him with his grooming and school work. Seeing him act kind towards him made him sick since he was the reason why he was hurting right now. The worst part is that everyone around him were gushing over how amazing and sweet Father Sudou was and kept telling him he was lucky to be taken such great care of by the Father.

After the first week Aki made a great effort to do things without the Father's help and by the time the second week ended he was no longer in his care, but he was still bandage and in a lot of pain. Sister Lou, who kept cleaning his hands and bandaging them for him was the first to notice something wasn't right. Aki was always a prideful child, so it came to no surprise that he pushed his recovery quicker but the attitude towards the Father was cold and hesitant. Not like Aki at all.

One day after the treatment the sister had enough. "Aki, if I ask you a question do you promise to answer it honestly?"

Not suspecting anything Aki gave her and encouraging yes and was happy that he could maybe help her after all the care she had shown him. But the next thing out of her mouth made his blood run cold.

"Did Father Sudou had something to do with you getting hurt?" Sister Lou looked straight into his eyes, so she could easily read his discomfort.

"What, no of course not Sister." Starching the back of his head as he gave a force laugh and started to gather his things to make an escape. "Well anyways, I should be heading back, or all the food will be gone."

"I know your no liar Akihito, so whenever your ready to talk about it please know that I will believe you no matter who you say it was." Hearing that Aki paused at the door way and was honestly debating on just telling her the truth.

"Thank you, sister, and I will tell you but just not right now." Giving her a reassuring smile and waved goodbye before he ran out of the room and towards the dinning hall. Sister Lou sat there for a moment and thought through the possibilities of how this child gotten hurt and why. Sighing to herself she too made her way out to the dinning hall but was surprised to see a tall raven hair man standing in her way.

"Oh Asami-san I didn't see you there. Is there something you need?" seeing Asami there wasn't a surprise because he was their biggest investor and came to see how everything was going from time to time.

"I was just on my way to see Father Sudou, the child that came out of here was Akihito correct?"

Slightly surprised that the two knew of each other it took her a moment before she answered. "Yes, that was Akihito. I wasn't aware that you two knew each other."

"Yes, we ran into each other twice now. Were those bandages on his hands?"

"Yes, they indeed were. Poor little Aki is suffering from second degree burns on both of his hands after he pulled his camera our of a fireplace. Honestly I don't know the whole story because he has kept a very tight lip about it but that's what I have picked up from the clues so far sir." The Sister answered honestly. Standing there next to Asami she could make out concern in his eyes, though he did hide it well.

"And has your clues found the culprit?" unknown to the sister, Asami had been eavesdropping in their conversation after seeing Aki from the hallway. He would have called out to the boy but was silenced once he saw his hands. If Father Sudou was behind this then Asami would make sure he paid. He wasn't lying to Aki when he told him that he didn't hurt the innocent and that rule included his men under him from hurting the innocent as well.

Not wanted to say to much in fear that their biggest investor would back out if he thought that they were abusing the children, she decided to give a semi honest answer. "We do have our suspicions but nothing concrete yet. Like I said before, Aki is keeping a tight lip about what happened."

"I see, well I believe you were heading for your dinner. I won't keep you any longer." Giving her a polite smile and moving so she could pass by. Once she was out of sight he pulled out a cigarette and light it himself. He took his phone out and called Kirishima who was already in the Father's office going over reports.

"Asami-san"

"Kirishima, change of plans. Bring Father Sudou to his room and ask a nun to bring Akihito to the office so I can speak with him one-on-one. Don't allow the Father out of your sight for a moment until I arrive, understand."

"Yes Asami-san." Hanging up he made his way to the office and waited till the boy showed up. After about 5 minutes of waiting the door opened to reveal Akihito. Shocked, Aki stood there in the door way with his hand still on the knob before he came to his senses.

"Asami, what are you doing here? I thought I was meeting with the Father?" Aki was hesitant to walk completely inside so he still stood in the door way. He didn't blame Asami for what happened to him, but he also knew that it would end badly if they were caught talking by Father Sudou.

"Come here." Commanded Asami as he wiggled his pointer finger in a come here motion. Slowly Aki came in to stand in front of the desk and unknowingly hid his hands behind his back.

Seeing that Akihito wouldn't come any closer, Asami stood up and made his way around the desk till he was leaning on it right in front of Akihito. Gently he took both child's arms and moved them, so he could see the bandaged hands clearly. He turned them this way and that, just studying them before he spoke out.

"I heard you speaking with the sister today, she believes that it was Father Sudou who did this to you. Is it true?" not wanting to bet around the bush he asks the only question that needed answering. But of course, Aki wouldn't make this that easy.

"What, don't be silly. I-I-I-it was just some boys picking on me. Besides I got burned because my dumb head pulled the camera out of the fireplace." Aki never liked to lie, not only because he was bad at it but because he didn't like to. He wanted to tell Asami the truth, but he didn't want to seem weak. He wanted to deal with this himself and he knew that wouldn't happen if Asami got involved.

"Last time Akihito, and know if you lie again there will be a punishment. Is Father Sudou the reason behind this?" Asami face gave nothing away and neither did his voice. For a moment neither of them spoke, they just stared at each other in an unspoken battle and this time Aki gave in.

Sigh loudly, he withdrew his arms from Asami and crossed them over his chest and gave the best defiant look he could give. "I don't want you involved, but yes. Father Sudou threw my camera in that fireplace over there and me grabbing it out was what caused my burns."

"Why did he throw you camera in the fireplace?"

"Because I had a picture of you. I swear it wasn't for blackmailing or anything. I just thought you looked cool, and the lighting was perfect, so I took a photo of you walking out the front door. He flipped out when he saw it and said that it was for my own good, that you would have killed me other wise and threw it into the fire." Looking up and meeting Asami eyes he said the next part with as much authority as he could master up. "But I was serious when I said I don't want you involved. I will handle it myself. Okay?"

Asami loved this part of Akihito. The fire and strength he showed was impressive and he had no doute in his mind that given a few years that Akihito could easily handle this problem but not right now, and not with Father Sudou. Father Sudou may look like your average sweet and kind priest but the truth is that he was a merciless killer. He was cunning and cruel and Asami didn't want that anywhere near this child. Akihito is strong, but he was no killer.

"No, sorry, but Father Sudou isn't the man you think he is. You just keep your head down and let me take care of the rest."

"What?! No! I said I would take care of it and I will. Besides it's just a child's toy that he broke its not all that important. If you ask me, this matter is beneath you. Just let me defend myself. I may be small and young but don't underestimate me!"

Aki thought that Asami would get mad at him but instead he got a smile and a little laugh as well. Shacking his head still smiling Asami said, "Fine then, your right after all. It was just a child's play toy and it would be interesting to see what you come up with but know if you should need help in any way you call me. It may be child's play right now, but it could turn into a grown-up war very quickly. I'll leave you a cell phone with mine and Kirishima's number, call day or night someone will answer. Got it?"

"Fine, but you'll see. I can handle myself better than you think."

Laughing once again he walked forward and ruffled the little one's hair before heading out. "Call if you need anything." And just like that he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aki decided that the best first step was to do surveillance the Father and remember his schedule. It was going great so far until the third night when he was spying on Father Sudou from the roof when he was caught.

"Akihito, what are you doing here?" jerking around to find Sister Lou there standing with a stern face and her arms crossed over her chest. Staring at her for a moment trying to think of a good enough excuse and coming up blank.

Sighing he looked back down to where Father Sudou was still outside talking on a phone, "Watching him." Aki answered in a low voice. Walking over Sister Lou looked down to see who he was talking about and wasn't at all surprised with who she found.

"So, Father Sudou was responsible for your accident. And I take it now you're up here trying to get dirt on him for some revenge?" the Sister said with no hint of judgment in her voice or face, but Aki could see some kind of emotion, but he couldn't place it. Getting down on her knee so she was face-to-face with Aki, she placed both her hands on his shoulders and gave him a very direct look that he couldn't look away from even if he tried.

"Look Akihito, I know your upset with what happened, and that revenge might seem like the only right choice to do but it can also be a very dangerous choice. You don't know what could happen, you might find something that could change your life or endanger it. I know to you that camera was everything, but it was not worth your life. I can't say with 100% of my heart that Father Sudou won't hurt you and that scares me, if he was willing to do this to your hands and not even show an ounce of remorse then what's from stopping him from doing something worst next time."

Akihito already knew all this, but it was for that reason alone that he had to do this. He has already accepted what happen to him and moved passed it in a way but what if this happens to someone else. All he did was take a photo of someone's back for Father Sudou to lash out.

"I'm sorry Sister but I have to do this. Yes, some of it is for revenge but most of it is from fear that he would hurt someone else. I might not be able to find anything but I have to at least try and pray I find something that will keep him in line so there won't be a repeat." Determination was written all over Aki's face and eyes. It was clear that he wasn't going to back down.

"Do you truly believe that he would hurt someone?"

This was the million-dollar question. Father Sudou didn't actually hurt Aki but he was the reason behind it and he didn't help Aki afterwards. He let Aki run out of his office bleeding and made no sign of helping till the next day and that was just to keep an eye on Aki and make sure he didn't say anything. But, that day he saw such coldness in his eyes that spooked him, and he couldn't get Asami's warning out of his head either. If Father Sudou was so dangerous that Asami was worried, then they should also be worries.

"Yes, I do."

Sister Lou took a moment to think about the situation and what would be the best course of action before she spoke again. "Okay. If you feel that he can truly hurt someone then I won't stop you but just to be clear I also don't approve of this either and no more late nights out. You're still a child Akihito and you need your rest. Ill see you to your room for tonight and tomorrow when you come to see me we will talk more in-depth then."

"You'll help me?!" Akihito was surprised that the Sister would help. He knew she would believe him, but he was sure that she would stop him.

"Not help per-say but I will make things easier for you. We will talk more tomorrow, like I said. For now, off to bed with you." Sister Lou started to lead Aki back inside. Once she was sure Aki was back in bed she headed out to a garage which was a small building kept in front of the orphanage that held four different vehicles, got in one and drove into town to pick up a few things for Aki.

The next came and Aki found himself with Sister Lou in the small nurse's office. He was a little nervous going there today but he was also hopeful that the Sister would actually help him. Coming to the door he brought his hand up to knock before he opened it up and called out to Sister Lou, but she wasn't there.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait long before she came in with the medical supplies in her hand. "Sorry Akihito, I hope you didn't have to wait long." Smiling as she took a seat in front of Aki.

"No worries Sister, I just got here myself." The rest went on as usual; change bandages, talk about the process, caution about possible infection or activities that could damage his healing hands. Once he had a new bandage he was about to get up and walk out but Sister Lou stopped him.

"Akihito about last night. I don't feel right having a child sneaking around something that could be dangerous, nor do I approve of vengeance. I want to make it very clear that I do not want you doing this." Pausing to give Akihito a piercing looks full of authority but with a hint of worry. "But, I know you won't listen to reason and I myself am curious to what kind of person the Father is so I'm willing to look away for now. I want you to be careful, so I bought somethings you could use to help you with out being caught."

Reaching into the medicine bag she pulled out a rectangular black bag and handed it to Akihito. Opening it he found a small hand-held silver camera with a wrist holder on it so if he had to run away quickly he wouldn't have to worry about dropping it, and two small voice recorders. "I want you to carry around one of the recorders at all times and place one in Fathers Sudou's office so that you won't have to be here at night. The camera must stay a secrete for now, so make sure to hid it well and only bring it out if your sure you have something. Furthermore, I want updates on anything suspicious or dangerous. Even if you're not sure you still tell me. Last but not least," Sister Lou placed both her hands on Akihito's cheeks and made sure he made eye contact with her before continuing, "you are never allowed to confront him or be alone in a room with him. Am I clear."

Looking down at the stuff the Sister gave him and then meeting her eyes again, Akihito was short on words. He knew he could trust Sister Lou, but he never knew he could depend on her like this, he never depended on anyone in fact. To see her go out of her way to help and protect him really touched his heart. Taking a deep breath to squash some of his emotions down he answered, "Thank you Sister Lou, I won't let you down and I promise to not do anything stupid or dangerous."

Feeling relived she gave Aki a hug and kissed him on his head before allowing him to make an exit. She still felt guilty about letting Aki do all the work, but she knew there was no stopping the boy, so she was just happy she could help.

Aki ran down the hall and quickly placed one of the tape recorders in a fake plant on the Fathers desk that sat right beside the phone. Taking a moment to put the other recorder on some string he found in the office and had it hang down from his neck, so it was hidden by his shirt but could easily get voices recorded. He made is way down his first period and prayed he got something.

After no time at all, Akihito had something. In his possession was a tape recorder of Father Sudou and some guy named Sakazaki talking about some hand off. From what he gathered the Father owed Sakazaki a favor after he located some missing product of Asami and he was asking for some documents. Aki didn't know what the products or documents were, but he did know that Asami was meant to stay in the dark about it.

Aki was thrilled that got something on the Father, but he was also worried what the outcome might be. Heading to Sister Lou in the nurse's office he was thankfully he would be able to speak to her about this and get some guidance on what his next move should be when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning around to see who the hand belonged he wasn't expecting to see Father Sudou there.

"Hello Akihito, how are you feeling today? Are your hands healing up nicely?" He said with a smile on his face. Aki couldn't help but remember the famous quote, 'never judge a book by its cover'. Here stood a very handsome man with long blond hair that framed his face perfectly, dark blue eyes and pale skin with a beauty mark on his bottom left chin. Yes, he was handsome, but that smile was too fake and his eyes hard as steel showed a different story about the inside.

"I'm fine, Father thank you. Now please excuse me, I'm supposed to be meeting up with Sister Lou to get my bandages changed." He tried to turn away and walk off but the hand on his shoulder tighten to prevent it.

"Not so fast Akihito. What's that in your pocket?" the Father reached into Aki's pants and pull out the recorded that held the conversation giving Aki a paralyzing look that worked for a second before Aki grabbed the recorder back and pushed Father Sudou into the wall behind him while shoving the recorder into his back pocket. "You little damn brat! You think I don't know what you're up too?" striking fast, Father Sudou grabbed the boy by his neck and shoved him hard into the opposite wall. Lifting Aki by his neck so his feet dangled off the ground and completely cut off his air. Aki tried to fight him off, but the Father gave him a violent shack causing Aki's head to hit the wall before he allowed Aki to take another breath.

"I warned you once, now if you don't hand me that tape recorder now I will make your death as painful as possible and sale your dead corpse on the market to be fucked!" Not waiting for Aki to do it, Father Sudou shoved his hand into Aki's pocket, ripping it in the process, to get the recorder. The fingers of the hand that was still on his neck dug into his skin causing him to wince out in pain.

Frantic, Aki started to throw punches and kicks to get Father Sudou off him and as luck would have it one of his kicks landed right on the Fathers groin. Releasing Aki and falling over from the pain the Father was defenseless to the kick Aki gave to his head. Not wasting anymore time, Aki ran off to his room to grab the phone Asami gave him, in the state of panic Aki barley notice the black dots that filled his view. Once he had his phone he went to the window and carefully climb down to the ground but because he was so dizzy from the lack of proper air he ended up blacking out. Coming to, he found himself on his now sore back looking up at the sky. He was able to make out a head that short of looked like the Fathers pocking out of the window that he had just climbed out of. Pushing himself up Aki ran as fast as he could into the thick trees till he found a very old tree house that he had used for some of his photos.

Once he was sure he was in the clear he gave a much-needed deep breath and tried to shack his vision clear. Reaching up to his neck he could feel a slight dampness from his blood around it. Pulling the phone out of his pocket he called one of the two numbers saved on the phone and listened to ringing.

"Akihito." Aki never knew a voice could cause such comfort. All the turmoil he put himself through the last couple of days seemed foolish now. He should have just called Asami right when he got ahold of the conversation then all of this could have been avoided, but there was no use crying over that now. Right now, he needed Asami's help.

"Asami." Instead of coming out in his normal voice it came out cracked and sounded more like gasping. Turning his head away from the phone he gave a rough cough and a deep breath. "Asami," this time sounding a lot more normal, "I need to give you something."

"Are you hurt? Did Sudou hurt you?" The angry voice gave Aki chills. Decided not to answer the question Aki instead gave him the information that he had.

"I recorder Father Sudou talking to a Sakazaki on the phone. He mentioned a hand off that is going to happen Saturday night at some club. Father Sudou is trading one of your documents for Sakazaki silence on some missing product that he found for Father Sudou. I don't know how but he found out I recorded him." Once finished Aki notice he was breathing hard again so he took some more deep breaths to calm himself down. He started to feel very tired, but he concentrated on Asami and struggled to stay awake.

"Where are you?"

"I'm hiding in an old tree house on the grounds, it's pretty well hidden so I should be okay here."

"Good, stay there till I call you and Aki, are you hurt?" the voice made it clear that he wasn't going to get out of answering this time.

Taking another deep breath Aki answered, "Yes, but nothing too serious."

"You have been breathing hard all throughout this conversation and gasping like you can't get a good enough breath. Sounds serious enough to me."

Taking a little longer than normal to respond due to fighting blacking out Aki responded, "I said I'm fine and I mean it. I just had to do a long distance run after getting the scare of a life time, that's why I'm breathing hard."

"Hmm, I'll see if what your saying is true soon enough. Till then don't move or make a noise, I'll be there in 25 minutes."

"Okay, see ya." As soon as the call ended Aki got an overwhelming feeling of being alone. Surveilling the area around him for any sight of the Father, Aki vision kept blurring and his head felt like it was being split in half. He was having such a hard time breathing that he started to cough violently as he doubled over so his cheek was rested on the floor of the tree house. He tried hard to stay conscious but with every struggle to get the next breath in he slowly slipped away into the darkness. His last thought before he finally gave in was that he hopes Asami would be the one to find him and not Father Sudou.


	5. Chapter 5

*Sorry for the late update, I'll try to update much quicker now that the holidays are over. the chapter was not re-read so please excuse any mistakes. Hope everyone had some great holidays and a happy new year*

Chapter 5

Pulling up to the orphanage, Asami's first priority was to find Aki. He already had a general location of where the boy was thanks for the phone call Kirishima made to Sister Lou, so he took three of his men that he brought with him into the thick trees to the right of the building to try and find Aki while Kirishima and Suoh went inside to find Father Sudou. After about 10 minutes of looking one of his men finally found the tree house. Relief filled Asami quickly, but he made no outward sign of it.

Approaching the tree house, he saw two of his men already up their crouch over something that he couldn't see from his angle and instantly knew that the boy was seriously hurt.

Making his way faster, Asami commanded, "Report!"

"Sir, it appears that he passed out from lack of air. There are fresh bruises around his neck as well as some minor cuts, most likely from fingernails if I were to guess. There is also a good size bump on the back of his head sir."

Asami moment of relief disappeared and replacing it was rage. In the three short meetings with the boy Asami had grown found over him. Each time the boy showed strong will and a great need to protect people. Asami wanted to protect the boy and nourish him into becoming a great man and to know that one of his men had hurt him made him feel a rage that he had yet to experience. Sudou will pay for hurting Aki, he will make sure of that.

"Bring him down carefully, also be on the look out for a tape recorder." Standing by the ladder he watched as one of his men placing Aki over his shoulder as he made his way down. Once they were safely down Asami took the boy into his arms and saw what his men reported was true. Not willing to waste any more time he quickly made his way back to the cars, so he could get Aki looked at by a doctor. "Call Kirishima and inform him of Akihito's condition and have my doctor look at him." Not even bothering to look back as he gave the order.

Holding the boy in his arms, Asami didn't like how still he was nor the white complexion. Once he got his hands on Sudou he was going to make him pay dearly. Asami made his way back to the cars quickly and Kirishima was already waiting there for him. Stepping into the car he placed Akihito on the seat by him having his head rest on Asami's leg.

"Sudou?"

"He wasn't in the building, but I have all our men out looking for him as we speak." Asami wasn't pleased with the news but that would have to wait. Right now, there was an unconscious boy that needed his attention first.

Pulling up to the hospital Asami saw his doctor waiting by the door with two nurses. Opening his door, he pulled the boy out and placed Akihito on the stretcher that was provided for him.

"Leave everything to me Asami-san." The doctor said while bowing before he turned and carted the boy off to be check out with the nurses close by.

"Have someone guard the room and inform me about his condition and when he wakes up."

"already done sir." The always reliable Kirishima was once again about to know what Asami wanted before he said anything.

"Good, for Sudou I want his computers and phones searched. I want someone to go down and speak to Sakazaki and make him talk. As soon as Sudou is found I want him brought to warehouse 8 and I will deal with him personally."

"Understood sir." Kirishima bowed as he opened the door to the car for Asami. "Where too?"

"Back to the office for now." Heading down to the office, Asami cleared his mind of the young boy in the hospital and instead focus on what he needed to do.

Three hours later, Aki woke up in a brightly lite room feeling very groggy. Looking around he realized that he was in a hospital room and saw a remote by his hand with a red button on it that said call nurse. Pushing the button, he waited less than one minute before a big scary looking dude open the door and fallowed behind a doctor.

"Hello Akihito, I'm Doctor Rin and I have been entrusted with your care from Asami-san. How are you feeling?" Doctor Rin was an older male with shaggy gray hair and kind brown eyes that were made to look bigger with the glasses he was wearing.

"My neck feels sore and so does my head a little, but I wouldn't say I'm in any pain." Aki answered with a scratchy voice.

Hearing this Doctor Rin nodded. "That good, you have a rather big bump on the back of your head and a concussion. Your throat is badly bruised with some scratches but nothing to serious. I believe that you lost conscious from the lack of air intake and from the adrenalin running through you. All-in-all nothing to worry about and you should be fine in a couple of days." Doctor Rin gave Aki a kind smile and a little pat on the shoulder before turning to the scary looking dude. "I trust you to report everything back to Asami-san. I have more patients to see but don't be afraid to call me if he needs me."

"Yes Rin-san." The scary man bowed before he took out his phone and fallowed the doctor out leaving Aki alone again in his room. Aki was a little grateful for being left alone so he could sleep a little more, he didn't lie about not feeling any pain, but he was rather dizzy, and his body felt a little heavy.

Aki didn't know how long he was asleep before he was woken up by some voices. Opening his eyes, he spotted Asami standing at the end of his bed talking to the doctor.

"I see your finally awake." Asami said looking at Akihito, cutting off the doctor. "Can you excuse us Rin, me and Akihito have some things we need to discuss."

"Of course, Asami-san." Doctor Rin said giving a bow to Asami, turning to look at Aki he gave a littler bow and left the room quickly.

"While the doctor was checking you, he found two tape recorders on you, both had some very interesting stuff on them." Asami started taking the set next to Aki's bed.

"Both?" Aki asked, it took him a moment longer to remember about the second recorder that he kept around his neck all the time. Reaching up to touch where the recorder usually was hanging he looked up at Asami's eyes. "I don't want to know what you plan to do exactly but promise me that I won't be seeing Sudou every again."

Instead of answering right away, Asami took a moment to look the boy over. Aki had this strength about him that shown through his brave acts, you could see the fear and how worn out he was in his eyes, but his voice was steady and strong. In much ways Aki was just some snot nose brat with an attitude problem but he also had a mature and dignified way about him.

"I won't lie to you nor promise you something I can't keep. You wanted to take on Sudou yourself and in the end, you won. You got something on him that has ended his career and sent him running and you should be proud of that. But he is still out there and with a grudge on you." Pausing to ruffle the boy's hair when he saw the fear grow in his eyes. "But don't worry about that. You helped me and I will return the favor besides, I believe I told you once that I don't hurt the innocent and that includes turning my back on them when they need me most.

Standing up, Asami button his jacket back up. Asami walked to where Aki's shoes and socks were and collected them before heading back to the bed. "With that said I need you to put your shoes and socks on like a good little boy because I have a meeting in two hours that I can't be late for." Dropping the items on the bed and giving Aki a smirk.

Snatching them off the bed in a fit Aki gave Asami a furious look. "Well excuse me! If I'm keeping you then please be my guess and just leave! I don't need some old man looking out for me!" Huffing in a rather undignified way from the struggle of putting the socks and shoes on while trying to yell at Asami.

With the task done Akihito jumped off the bed but moved to fast and got light headed and blacked out for a good 2 seconds. Coming too Aki found himself wrapped around in a strong warm embrace of Asami. Shaking his head to clear his vision he looked up to see a hint of concern in those golden eyes.

"On second thought, I'm going to have Rin give you another CT scan and make sure he didn't miss anything."

"What, no, I'm fine. I just got up to quickly that's all, no need to involve the doctor, besides I'm sure he wouldn't make such a mistake as missing something seeing how he works for the big scary Asami." Aki said pushing himself off Asami and crossing his arms over his chest. "And don't you have a meeting you need to get too. A CT scan would just waist time."

Asami, amused by the little boy, smiled down at Aki. "Fine, we will have it your way." Without saying another word, Asami turned abruptly and made his way to the door and held it open for the younger man to fallow him out.

Walking down the hall with Asami was an experience that Aki never encountered before. All eyes were on them; some in a dreamy way, others in a respectful/scared way, and he even saw some hateful looks. Akihito wasn't used to having so many eyes on him and made him feel very uncomfortable. Keeping his head down low to hopefully hid his embarrass blush and to avoid eye contact, the only reason why he didn't run into anything is because Asami took it upon himself to steer him with a hand on Aki's back.

Still looking down, Akihito missed the very expensive limo they were walking to until Kirishima was holding the door open for them.

"Woah! Is this for real? I only saw one of these in a movie never in real life!" excitement ran through Akihito's body as he quickly jumped into the limo and began to explore the car. Asami gave a small chuckle at the cute actions that boy was doing.

"What do these buttons do?" Aki asked but didn't bother to wait for a reply as he began to press one right after the other, exclaiming in awe after each one. Usually Asami would find such a thing annoying but with Aki's sparkling blue eyes danced with wonder and happiness he couldn't find it within himself to be upset. In fact, he encourages Aki's exploration and even pointed out some other things the little boy had missed.

Aki was too consumed with the vehicle to notice where they were going until the car came to a stop and he found himself in an underground parking structure. Confused, Aki looked at Asami with a question clearly written in his eyes.

"Come." Was the only responds that he got before Asami pulled him out of the car and into an elevator that was waiting for them with Kirishima close behind them. Kirishima pulled out a black card and stuck it into the control panel and pressed 8 and then 4 before he turned to look at Aki. "This card will get you into the building, wither it be from the front, back or underground. Once in the elevator you will do exactly like I did and stick it into the slot and press the 8 and the 4 and the elevator will take u right to the penthouse."

"Ummm, okay. But why do I need to know this?" Aki said taking the card and looking it over. He looked up at Asami expecting an answer but all he got was an infuriating smirk. Huffing at himself with the lack of knowledge, Aki shoved the card in his back pocket and tried to wait patiently for the doors to open.

When they did, the two adults lead him to the only door on the floor. Kirishima opened it for them but didn't follow them in. "Asami-san, I will be waiting down stairs in the car for you." Bowing and then leaving them to themselves.

"Okay so why do I need the key." Aki tried again but was ignored for the second time.

"Follow me." Seeing no other choices, Aki followed Asami passed the very modern looking kitchen and living room and the huge window doors that seem to lead to big balcony and down the hall passing two closed doors on their way. Stopping in front of the third closed door, Asami opened it to reveal a normal looking bedroom. It had a medium sized bed pushed up to the opposite wall, a nice size table at the foot of the bed, a big dresser was standing next the window on the left side of the room and on the wall closest to the door hung a big flat screen TV.

"How do you like?" Asami asked looking down at the younger one.

"It's really nice, I like it a lot. Why?"

"Because it's yours. From now on this will be your home and this will be your room. The door to your left is your bathroom while the two doors you passed coming in are my room and my home office. Everything in the kitchen is up for grabs and if you have anything specific just write it on the paper on the fridge and my maid will get it for you. Cleaning days will be Monday and Thursdays. Kirishima is considering nearby schools for you to attend to but until then just take this break as a mini vacation."

Aki had heard every word that Asami had said and understood what he was saying but he just couldn't believe it. Home? His own room? MAID?!

"What? What are you saying? I can't live here, I …... I'm ughh." Too many thought were running through Aki's head to make a clear sentence anymore. All Aki could think was 'is this really happening'?

"I can't exactly have my son living somewhere else now can I." Walking over to the desk, Asami picked up a stack of papers and handed it to Aki. "Congratulations Akihito, you finally have a last name. I know you will uphold the Asami legacy." Patting the stunned boys head. "I have to leave now, but if you need anything the phone in the kitchen has my number on speed dial. You just have to press one and it will automatically call my phone. I'll see you at dinner, wear something nice from the closet because were going out tonight." Patting the head one more time, Asami left the penthouse with a smile on his face.

It took Aki a whole hour to read the adoption papers, not because there was so much to read but because he kept rereading his new name repeatedly. For years he wanted a last name, he wanted to belong to a family and have a mom and dad, but he gave up on that dream. No one wanted a 13-year-old and he was happy with his life in the orphanage.

Sitting down on the bed Aki looked around at his new room and couldn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes. "Asami Akihito." Aki softly said the name out loud before a giant smile spread across his face and released a pure happy laugh. "Asami Akihito."

In the back of a limo Asami sat with a lab top on his lap with a live video fee of his penthouse. Having seen Akihito reaction and hearing him say his new name stirred something inside Asami's chest. Smiling a truly happy smile, he clicked out of the fee and back to his work that needed some attention.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dinner was very pleasant and intriguing. Asami had reserved a private room in the back of the restaurant so they wouldn't be disturbed and had even ordered their food ahead of time so even the time the waiter spent with them was small. Not that Akihito was complaining, he really enjoyed all the attention he was getting and he had found out some information on his new parent. He found that they shared similar likes and dislikes; love of mathematics and history to hate of science is an example of one. And even though Aki loved the comfortable atmosphere between them and could see them being a family he still didn't understand why Asami had suddenly adopted him. He wanted to ask but he didn't want to seem ungrateful and there was a small voice in the back of head telling him that it was out of pity or a false since of responsibility to protect him after what happen.

Aki had spent most of his life imagining having a family and he would be lying if he said that it wasn't his biggest wish, but he wanted one for the right reasons. With this thought floating around his head the entire dinner Akihito couldn't completely enjoy his time, but he tried his best to hide this from Asami.

Some time after desert was eaten Asami's phone went off. "Excuse me, I need to answer this."

"That's fine. I'm just going to use the bathroom really quick." Akihito didn't want to intrude and hear something he would later regret.

Akihito quickly walked to the bathroom and was grateful to find it empty. Walking up to the mirrors he splashed his face a few times and took some calming breaths. Reaching for some towels to dry his face he heard the bathroom door open but payed no mind to it. Throwing away the towel Akihito moved to go to one of the stalls to pee but was stop by a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me little one, but did I see you come in here with Asama-san?"

Turning around Akihito looked at the man in questioned. He was an older gentleman, around 40 to 50 years old and had a very round gut. His hair was mostly black with a strike of gray hair running right above his right ear. His smile was a jolly one that made one think he was happy but there was something in his eyes that made Aki think twice.

"Maybe, who is asking?"

"Ha Ha Ha, no need to be so secretly about it. Everyone saw you two walked in together." The older man held his round belly as he laughs.

"If you already knew that I came with him then why ask?" Warning bells were going off in Akihito's head. Even though this man hasn't done anything to seem dangerous and God knows he doesn't look it either, something about him made Akihito want to run away and when your gut is telling you to run you better run.

"Now now, no need to be snarky. Hasn't your parents taught you any manners. Well if they are failing me and my friends would be happy to teach you some discipline." The whole demeanor of the man seem to change all at once. It was no longer a little sparkle in his eye that gave him way, now his whole face twisted into an ugly sneer as he looked down at the boy.

"And what discipline do you have in mind exactly?" Whipping around so quick that he had accidently pushed Akihito to the floor, the older man looked at Asami with dread before he controlled his face into the cheerful fake smile it was just a moment ago.

"A discipline fit for such unruly behavior Asami-san. As a parent myself I know first hand on how to deal with such behavior and would have him straighten out before you were to return him to his parents should you wish it."

Getting up from the floor Akihito was extremely annoyed. "If anyone here needs some discipline it would be you! Who fallows a child to a bathroom and corners them? That's just sick! Besides, don't be acting like your friends with Asami when it was clear you were here to try to get something about him out of me!" Angry ran through Akihito, he just wanted to pee and here was some guy giving him problems and acting like HE was the problem.

"Excuse me! Who do you think you are you little brat! Who do you think you are talking to!" the older man raised his hand as if to slap Akihito in the face, but Akihito refused to back down and held his face high and gave a defiant look, but the slap never came. Looking up Akihito saw that Asami had a strong grip on the wrist to stop him from slapping Akihito.

"It would be unwise to harm my child" Asami said, his face and voice were both unemotional, but the air was thicker and seemed to grow colder. "Akihito, Kirishima is waiting by the front door." Fear crumbled the older man's face as he realized what Asami just said. Taking the hint, Akihito quickly left the bathroom and made his way to the front door.

"Asami-san." Kirishima greeted Akihito. "Where is your father?"

"Ummm, he is in the bathroom talking to some man. He told me to come to you but didn't say anything else." Unsure of what to do Akihito was about to ask if Kirishima should go in after him but Kirishima spoke before he could.

"Very well. Come this way, the limo is waiting for you." Placing a hand on Akihito higher back he leads the boy to the waiting limo.

Not having to wait long, Akihito saw Asami walk out of the building and joined him. Before the older one could even get his seatbelt on Akihito started asking questions.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Akihito didn't see any injury's but that didn't mean there wasn't any. "You should have just let me handle that, I could have easily escaped him before he could do anything." Akihito was going to say more but was stop by a laugh coming from Asami.

"No need to worry little one, all we did was talk. But I'm intrigued, how would you have handled the situation?" After having put his seatbelt on Asami reached over and gently pushed Akihito to sit right in his chair next to him and put Akihito's seatbelt on for him.

"Hay I can do that." Blushing for being treated like a kid. Even though he said the words, Akihito made no attempt to stop Asami.

"I know. Now tell me how you would have handled him. He was easily three times your size and has a history with hurting little children like you, so I know he is well skilled." Asami informed Akihito.

"Father Lee use to bring in a specialist to teach us some self-defense moves every once in a while. Even though the lessons were short and not often enough I do know that he didn't have the upper hand. First off, we were in a crowded restaurant. One loud yell from me would have alerted someone for help. Second the man was extremely out of shape, so I doubt he would be up for a chase. I may not be strong, but I am fast and flexible. All I would need is one opening and I would have been good."

There was no fear or hesitation in Akihito's eyes, he meant every word he said and Asami saw that. Anyone else in Akihito position would have been afraid; tiny 13-year-old boy in a new environment cornered by a very large man threatening to harm them after already being hurt that morning. Akihito was defiantly different.

Reach across to take the boys chin in his hand Asami tilted his head up so they were inches apart and looking into each other eyes. "That right there is why I decided to adopt you. Some English man once said, 'Being brave isn't the absence of fear. Being brave is having that fear but finding a way through it.' and you are brave my little one." Closing the distance, Asami gave a very brief kiss to Akihito's forehead before rubbing his head affectionately.

Shock ran through Akihito's body for a quick second before it was squashed by a since of pride. Usually he didn't take compliments well but coming from Asami seemed like a big deal. Plus, he got his questioned answered without even having to ask it, so he was truly happy. With all the emotions running through his body Akihito barely even registered the kiss. Yes it was unexpected but for some reason it just felt so natural that he didn't even see anything wrong with it.

"I had plan on having a nice evening in with you but unfortunately work calls. I'll walk you back, but I will have to leave and I'm not sure what time I will be back. As an apology how about we do breakfast." Asami said looking at Akihito.

"That's fine, I understand. If were doing breakfast can I cook?" Akihito use to help in the kitchen in the mornings and sometimes for dinner. He found that cooking was a hobby that he really enjoyed and would love to cook for Asami.

"If that is what you want then I have no objections." Asami couldn't help but to smile a little when Akihito's eye lit up with the possibility of cooking for him.

"Sweet! Then be prepared for the breakfast of your life!" Akihito said confidently while smiling big.

A tap on the door scared Akihito, he hadn't even realized they had stop moving. Following Asami out of the car and into the elevator Akihito kept quite as he thought about what to cook for tomorrows breakfast. Once inside the penthouse Asami snap Akihito back into the presence.

"While I'm gone make sure to not answer the door for anyone and to stay inside at all time. If you need me call I will have my phone on me. Is there anything you need before I leave?"

"No, I'm fine." Akihito didn't want Asami to leave, it was his first night staying here and he would feel more comfortable with someone else here, but he knew he couldn't keep him from his work.

"I'll be leaving then. Behave while I'm gone." Ruffing Akihito's hair before turning and leaving. Not seeing anything else to do Akihito decided to just go to bed.

The clock read 2:46am when Asami finally got home. Having to deal with some issues at one of his clubs and then going to a warehouse to deal with that fat piece of shit that dared to threaten Akihito, Asami was happy to be home. Bypassing his room and instead going to Akihito's, he opened the door to see the little one sleeping peacefully in bed.

After taking a moment to watch his new son sleeping, Asami turned around and headed into his own room to go to bed.


End file.
